Schizophrenic Gunner
by Neary K
Summary: Gunner Iceland has been schizophrenic as long as he can remember. But has it become too much? T to be safe. Will not be oneshot forever hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Schizophrenia

He awoke to not the sun but grass above his head. Underneath was not floor but some form of abyss, a never-ending dark. Surrounding, one would assume, are walls. Through his eyes, he saw water, walls rippling like a lake. Not one spot of air was available without feeling thick and humid. And in the middle of it, he sat, watching the flowers open in what empty space there was.

And the people, demons, his horrid hallucinations. They surrounded him ever since he could remember, though only now they seemed to begin to pose a threat. Gunner was a hallucination martyr. He was an amusing human, so spoke the demons, so they thought of him as their puppet, a marionette. He was unreal to them, as they were to him, and yet they remained. For all they knew, he could be the unreal one. Gunner's eyes would betray all emotion he let on. In happiness came heartbreak, love and hate. Even if he were calm, all fear could be seen in his eyes. For him, dark is not to be feared. It is to be loved.

Who would feel the same when all the monsters of the night appeared in dark? How could fear be hidden? Why would Gunner embrace the dark he feared, the same thing that haunted him? Why, it is merely because he couldn't care less. It was all real to him. They spoke to him, moved towards him, killed the hated around him. So they had to be real.

_Right?_

Yes, of course. They always appeared, so they were always real.

_Right?_

Yes, obviously. They could scratch, so they were never fake.

_Right?_

Oh, yes it was all too real for poor Gunner. Now, he never worried about the scratches, because he had no reason to. They weren't violent, only scratches that prove that fearing the dark ends in disaster. They were the result of refusing to believe they were there. But who else understood when nothing was there to be seen by the world? Nobody, obviously, but Gunner believed it because it was the closest he had ever felt to reality, even if it was just his dream. It was a dream until his nightmare. Gunner never had horrible nightmares before. When he began waking up screaming at the walls, Valdis, his brother, knew that something was real. It was too hard alone as a person to scare the poor little nation. So for him to snap at nothing, yell at nothing, it couldn't all be an illusion. And that's when Valdis began bringing him to world meetings. Though there was no cure to insanity, Gunner loved the walls. They were his little fairytale.

_I'm in love with a fairy tale, even though it hurts!~_

_And I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed!~_

I'll probably write in dialogue next time. I'm trying my hand at darker writing, so please tell what's good or needs improving. But please no flaming or else little trolls will come out of the wall and eat your brain. :)


	2. Chapter 2

He was just sitting next to Valdis, staring at a lily pad floating across the water. What made this seem so different was the fact that he saw it on a wall of water. This was perfectly normal for the child, though. And yes, Valdis was aware. But something strange was beginning to happen that Valdis wasn't aware of. The walls appeared as walls, not water. Oh, how poor Gunner feared the walls when this happened. Voices would speak to him, tell him to look at the wall. As those voices filled the room to him, he stared at the ceiling, trying to escape it all. The voices seemed so close and yet so far. The floor seemed to be missing, and the air was hazy. His escape, the ceiling, it was hard to identify it anymore. Then he knew. He knew that they were waiting for a time like this, when they would make him look insane…

**GUNNER….GUNNER…WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT US? DON'T WATCH THE CEILING, GUNNER…GUNNER, LOOK OVER HERE. CAN YOU SEE US GUNNER? WE KNOW YOU HEAR US…GUNNER…GUNNER…..**

**GUNNER!**

_No….no go away….get away from him, he didn't do anything…no stop…__stop__….please just leave me alone…GO AWAY! No….no…NO!_

"NO! ekki fara í burtu! komast undan! stöðva það stöðva það að hætta að hætta að hætta!"

"Gunner!" Valdis ran over to his little brother. Oh, poor Valdis! How would he ever know how to help save his brother from something he couldn't see?

"Gunner…Gunner it's fine…there isn't anything here Gunner…" He helplessly watched his brother panic, trying to figure out what had scared the little nation so much.

"Já er það! Það er rétt þar! Nei! Komast burt frá bróður! fara í burtu fara burt fara burt!" The younger nation was now holding his head in his hands, shaking with his eyes closed. The corpse came out of the wall, smearing red everywhere. Gunner opened his eyes, which seemed drained of energy. His breathing was shaky, he himself was shaky, everything around him that was real seemed to be in as haze…

"NEI! Fá burt af stað af stað!" Gunner was trembling terribly by the time he got up and to his brother. There were scratches on his left wrist, and grip marks on the right. Now Valdis, Mathis, Berwald and Tino were horribly confused. If it could grab and scratch so violently, what would become of the youngest Nordic?

Yeah, not as much dialogue as I thought it would have. But hey, even though most of it is in Icelandic, it's there. If anyone has ideas for his next schizophrenic moment, I'll do my best to put it in.

**Translate**

1) no go away! get away! stop it stop it stop stop stop!

2) Yes there is! It's right there! No! Get away from brother! go away go away go away!

3) get off get off get off!


	3. Chapter 3

Gunner shook, holding his head in his hands. Rocking gently back and forth, he murmured something to himself. He'd have been fine had he not made a little bargain. Without that bargain, there would have been nothing. No voices, no fish, no water...there wouldn't have been any hallucinations if he'd have just _waited_, darn it! And here he was now, looking around his room as if something was missing.

Or as if something was there.

'Gunner hadn't really been sleeping much. Ever since he was

separated from Onii-chan, the albino nation had been in a panicked state. First Berwald, then Tino...now his big brother? It wasn't fair.

He'd prayed. Gunner had prayed every night, every _moment,_ that his brother would return.

But no. God refused.

Still, the boy walked on towards his volcano, staring up at it. My goodness, it was high. "You need to, though..." Gunner said to himself, still aware that he was alone. Slowly, he made his way up, stopping short of the mouth. Looking at the sky, someone would wonder why a person would be out so late. The lava below churned, making his stomach do the same. It would be horrible to fall in. If you did, may your soul rest with the Devil himself.

"Um...Halló?" Gunner called questioningly into the fiery abyss. "Are you there?" Silence. He sighed softly, wondering to himself exactly what he doing there. Clenching an old artifact tightly, he held it up over the volcano-a small, blood-red pentagram. He murmured offerings in Latin, Icelandic, Latin, Icelandic...the pattern continued. It continued for so long, he didn't notice the sun rising up. Walking away, Gunner was sure, _absolutely_ sure, that this would bring his brother back. Gunner day-dreamed walking back, thinking of all the things he'd do when his brother came back, talking out loud. He was alone, so who would care?

**AND THEN?**

"Huh? !"

**THEN WHAT'LL YA DO?**

"Wh-who are you?" Gunner backed away from the floating thing...a tuna?

**A FISH. YESH, KID, WHAD DID YOU THINK I WAS, A HORSE?**

"Well, no, b-but fish don't fly...or talk...

**AW, C'MON, KID, YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL; YOU GET WHAT YOU ASK FOR AND MORE.**

"B-but I thought when I die-"

**YOU'RE A COUNTRY, KID! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE?**

"Don't all people die?"

"GUNNER!"

Surprise, surprise! Big brother Norway returned to his little brother's side.

He'd have a lot to learn...


End file.
